A New Beginning
by TjWalker
Summary: A new beginning is about a fifteen year old named Ryan that ends up coming out of the closet to his mother, and then ends up having to move, and he's sat in the beginning and has a rough time at his new school, until he meets that character Jack.


"Mom...I'm gay." said the pale, scrawny kid of about fifteen with grey eyes and blonde hair, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. "Ryan, when you were born, your father and I both swore that we would love you no matter whatever you were like." his blue eyed and blonde long wavy haired mother stated "And I meant that even if you were gay, bi, deformed, autistic, transexual. Whatever, I really don't care that you're gay it changes nothing." The scrawny boy of about fifteen smiles in relief and gives his mother a hug. "Mom, I'm so proud to hear that! But, what did you need to talk about?" "Well." she says while tentative "I was asked for an Executive job at my company. Annnnnd, we have to move where headquaters is and, that's kinda...in Chicago." the boy from Flordia leaves his smile and kinda drops his jaw in despair "But" he says speechless "I have a ton of friends here and, I just met a guy and, it's just not fair!" he complains near to tears "But, with the money I'll be making you can come visit every time you have time and, you can always find new friends and, I'm sure you'll find someone else in Chicago." said the mother "No, I...I can't go. I just, I can't go, I have too many friends."

(Two weeks later)

The scrawny boy is staring out of the window of the small Jet the company provided the family of two. "How was your movie?" the mother asked "It was pretty good, I'd rather something like, Bringing Down The House or something." he replied "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even remember to bring it, it's probably in one of the trucks" "Yeah, so you think I'll meet new friends?" he asked "Oh, I'm very sure, you're a sweet person, who couldn't like you?" she replied "Guys that are straight...homophobics." "Hun, people like that don't deserve you as a friend, that and you're going to a private school, they're stricter on rules." "Yeah, I noticed. he replies playing with his khakis" *BEEP: Hello, this is your pilot speaking, Chicago is about ten minutes away. Please fasten your seatbelts." *Click, Click* "Isn't this kinda cool? Having our own private jet?" asked the mother "Yeah, I guess so." replied Ryan with a sigh "Ryan, please do not sigh, it's hard enough already leaving family behind, I understand it will be hard for the first few months but, in time you'll find alll the right friends." "..." Ryan didn't reply

"SCREECH, "...", "SCREEEEEEECHHHHH" "Beep: Ahem, this is your pilot speaking, the plane has now landed, welcome to Chicago" "Rerrrrrrrrr" as the door hums as it opens "Welcome to Chicago, you must be Helen, I will be your Assistant, Winston." says a tall early thirties woman in a black woman suit, black hair and green eyes "Hello Winston, I'm Helen, and this is Ryan." Helen says with a smile "Hello Ryan, are you excited to be in Chicago?" asked Winston "Yeah, I guess so." replied Ryan with a sense of drag "Okay, well, I'm sure you two are ready to get to your condo, you can get in the limo now." stated Winston "Thank you." both Helen and Ryan replied

(They get too the condo and are amazed by its opulent quality)

"Well, I'm going to un-pack and then get to bed, first day of school tomorrow." announced Ryan "Okay, good night, I love you." replied his mother "I love you too Mom." said Ryan

He walks into his enlarged room with a queen sized bed, opulent tile flooring, large closet space, a desk with a small laptop sitting on top. "Sighhh." sighed Ryan "Please let tomorrow be a good day" he said to himself

"ERR! ERR! ERR!" says the alarm clock telling Ryan to awake, he smells eggs and bacon for some reason cooking in the kitchen, he looks at the clock and he notices his mom is already at work

"Yawnnnnnnnn" Ryan walks to the kitchen, and notices some large man dressed in a chef outfit cooking breakfast "Excuse me?" he said warily "Oh, good morning Ryan, I was hired by your Mother's assistant to be your personal Chef." said the chef

"Oh, well, good morning" Ryan continues to walk into the kitchen, and notices the plate sitting on the counter "Is this mine?" ryan asked "Whose else would it be?" asks the chef with a smile

Ryan takes only a bite of his breakfast. "Well, I really should get ready for school, the car should be here soon to pick me up" said Ryan. "Okay, have a good day at school, would you like something small prepared for when you get home?" replied the chef

"No, that's okay, thank you though." says Ryan with a confused look on his face

Ryan then walks to the bathroom for his shower and begans getting ready for school.

"Rinngggggggg" "Riinngggggggg" "Riiinggggg" Ryan is ready and notices that is the doorbell, "Ryan, this is the doorman, your car is ready." said the doorman "Thank you, I'll be down in a few minutes." replies Ryan

"Good morning Ryan, are you ready to leave?" asks the driver

"Yes, I am."

The driver then drives Ryan to school, he is thinking the whole time of what his first day will be like.

"Do you know why they don't requre us to wear uniforms? Most private schools do." asks Ryan, he's wearing a black and orange tight T-Shirt with black tight jeans

"No, I'm not sure as to why sir, why do you ask?" replies the Driver looking in his rearview mirror

"Well, it's just that, most private schools do, you know?" replies back Ryan

"Yes, I do know, but, I never went to a private school so, I'm not sure." replies the Driver"

"Okay, this is Champlain Private School, do you need help with your bags?" asks the Driver

"Noo, I only have one, thank you though"

"Hello Class, this is our new student, Ryan. Please welcome him with a warm Champlain welcome, Ryan this is your teacher Miss. Mulace" says the Principal of the school "Okay, I'm going to return to my office,  
>Ryan, if you need anything just stop by." stated Mr. Taze<p>

Ryan then sits down in his desk silently, he hears whispers of him being possibly gay. He thinks, "Oh my, not again..."

"Okay! Who knows about Shakespear? ... Noone? Okay..." began Miss Mulace


End file.
